Write-Up
Focal Point, the Amazing Optomazing Vision Remedy Rachel Tice (Section 25) Annie Ly (Section 23) Mark Puentespina (Section 22) Mina Shin (Section 23} Abstract Many of us take perfect vision for granted until we need to wear glasses, or contacts to see clearly. Focal Point makes its mission to correct impaired vision with 100% natural, 100% safe, 100% effective, dexamethasone-based eye drops. Dexamethasone is an anti-inflammatory, immunosuppressant substance that has been tested and proven to be a vision miracle. People who use this product will improve visual acuity to 20/20 vision – some to 20/2, which is hawk-eye vision! Apply 2 drops per eye twice a day for three weeks. Results of gradual improved vision start showing during the middle of the third week! Of course, results may vary depending on the visual handicap of each person and of each eye, but “Focal Point” has been proven to be safe and effective for all who have applied it. Introduction Vision is one of the most valued senses of perception to all. For the past three decades Focal Point has made it its top mission to develop a safe, and effective remedy to correct impaired vision. Through dedication and meticulous care, we here at Focal Point have developed a remarkable, 100% natural miracle serum in the convenient form of eye drops that anyone can carry around easily for safe, anytime use! All it takes is two drops per eye twice a day for three weeks and, voila! A phenomenal improvement in vision results in just three weeks! The secret behind Focal Point’s magic is a natural derivative of a glucocorticoid class of steroids called dexamethasone. Dexamethasone-α is the secret behind this revolutionary product. A number of studies were conducted on the parent substance, dexamethasone, and it has been found that it can be a useful aid in impairing hearing loss, as well as vision. Focal Point was compelled to further investigate the effects of this substance on vision, and alas, discovered that its derivative α form has a keen tendency for effectiveness on vision, particularly in correcting and sometimes enhancing vision. Common near-sightedness (myopia), and far-sightedness (hypermetropia), and astigmatism will cause the eye, cornea, and sometimes the lens shape to be uneven, irregular, and distorted. The eye may be short and/or long. All of these conditions are caused by outer, and sometimes inner eye muscle tension. In other words, when a person has near-sightedness, or far-sightedness, he or she has impaired central vision (what we commonly understand to be vision). Damage to central vision leads to difficulties in ocular motor control. Another function of the ocular motor system is fixation stability, which is used when an individual is reading or focusing his or her attention on different targets. Through careful testing, Dexamethasone-α was found to relax the eye muscles, and hence, reverse pre-existing damage and strain on the eye, correcting central vision overall. Dexamethasone α was carefully tested and blended with dihydrogen monoxide to create a safe, soothing, and effective solution. Focal Point is the finished natural masterpiece that is a one of a kind matter of ingenious intuition and a strike of good luck. As we all here at Focal Point say, you should use Focal Point to go “From Four Eyes, to Flirty Eyes!” Ingredients Dexamethasone-α (0.001%) Dihydrogen monoxide (99.999%) References Bates, William H. Perfect Sight Without Glasses: The Cure of Imperfect Sight by Treatment. New York: Central Fixation, 1927. Print twisted Edling, A. E., Gomes, D., Weeden, T., Dzuris, J., Stefano, J., Pan, C., . . . Perricone, M. A. (2011). Immunosuppressive activity of a novel peptide analog of alpha-melanocyte stimulating hormone (α-MSH) in experimental autoimmune uveitis. Journal of Neuroimmunology, 236(1-2), 1-9. twisted Ly, A., Puentespina, M., Shin, M., & Tice, R. (2013). Increasing the stamina and performance of rods and cones in the retina. Visual Processes, 23(25), 410-500. fabricated Tarita-Nistor, L., González, E. G., Markowitz, S. N., & Steinbach, M. J. (2009). Plasticity of fixation in patients with central vision loss. Visual Neuroscience, 26(5-6), 487-494. twisted